


Princess In Hiding

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Edd - Freeform, Eddsworld - Freeform, F/M, Matt - Freeform, OC, Royalty, eddsworldau, princessau, tom - Freeform, tomxoc, tord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: It was scary. Every corner she turned, every building she entered, Audrey was worried a Red Army spy would see her. If they ever found her, she would end up just like her family.





	1. Red Army

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter she actually gets to meet the guys! For now, she's running from the red army.

  Laken was a peaceful place, a national defense force provided by France. They never had any worry of attack, nor having to find. When the threats of Red Army started leaking around, who was known for taking small counties, Audry couldn't help but be a little scared. Laken has NEVER had such a dangerous issue, but I was reassured that nothing would happen, that France would keep their deal and protect us as our own. Even when such concerns were brought up, Mother brushed me aside, and that I needed to focus on my duties. I think she was doing some denying of her own.

   I was almost 18, to be throned as Queen. Protecting my people came first. Mother was wrong. Father was wrong. I was right to be scared. The very next morning, one of my private guards had woken me up from my slumber. I knew right away that something was wrong, a deep gut feeling. 

   "Princess! Hurry!" Jake shouted, pulling me up from my sheets. "There isn't much time!" The captain quickly yanked on my nightgown, dragging me out of my quarters, his men followed behind closely, weapons armed and ready for anything. I had no chance to question Jake in the rush, although I could guess what was going on. A deafening boom expelled from outside. Ringing echoed through my ears, and I dashed over to the stained window. My stomach dropped, my heart going ten miles a second, it was sick. I stepped away from the window, shaking with fear, bile bubbled up. I wish I never even looked.

   Houses outside were filled with burning flames that I swear I could feel the heat from the castle. People ran wild, bodies littered up and down the streets. Body parts were thrown everywhere from the bomb that had gone off. Red Army soldiers laughing with glee as they murdered villagers. Were being attacked? Where are the Peru forces? Why aren't they helping us? Jake gripped my arm, pulling me away towards the throne room. As we got closer to the min doors, injured people stumbled in. Many of them had bloody spots, the carpet soaking up the red.

   I screamed a child was in the arms of a father, his face burned and scared from flames. Jake hushed me, covering my eyes. "Jake!" What's going on! Where are the Peru soldiers?!"

   Leading me into the main room, he ducked behind fathers chair, guards sealing the doors behind us. "T-They arent coming." He started digging at something, but I didn't really care at the moment. 

   "WHAT!" I cried, what does he mean? "And where are Mother and Father?!" I could still hear the bloody screams from outside, this could all be avoided if Peru would just keep their side of the deal.

   "Princess, if they fought the Red Empire, then they would end up dead, but that doesn't mean they won't help us." He grunted.

   "What do you mean Jake." Tears leaked out my eyes. "They aren't helping Jake! Innocent people are dying!" Jake stopped digging, standing up and revealing a small man tunnel. He wiped the sweat off his brow, then pointed at the hole. 

   "The tunnel was never exactly finished, but you should fit. Peru guards are waiting down there to get you to safety."  He explained.

   "I-I can't just leave! The people here need help! Twice, where are Mother and Father!" I haven't seen my parents once, were the already in the tunnel? 

   Jake bowed his head, "The King and Queen are dead." Tears stained out that I was holding in, I couldn't stay strong. My loving parents were dead and I never even got to say goodbye. I covered my mouth to prevent from wailing and took a deep breath. I was trained for this, my duties as Princess was to keep a level head. Not that I'm all that great at it.

   I looked down at the manhole, that was swallowing up the darkness. "Jake, please. Please. Come with me." I begged, holding his arms like it might be the last. "I lost everything today, don't let me lose you."

   Jake grinned down at me. "You know I cant Princess." The main doors started thumping with orders being lead to break down the doors from the other side. Guards scrambled to hold the doors shut. "Someone needs to cover the hole, not that I would be able to fit."

   "Jake. Don't do this to me. I-I'm not joking, please, pl-" I started sobbing. Jake smirked, leaning in and embraced his lips with mine. 

   "I love you, Audrey." Jake held my hand, placing a locket in it. The entrance bust open and they started to flood in. Jake smiled once more, then shoved me down and pushed the tile back into place, shutting off all light. 

   I held myself together by bitting my lip, trying not to make any sounds or whimpers escape as I tried to ignore the fighting above me. I'm a terrible person. I just let Jake die, my sweet Jake. All he's ever done is protect me and I never even got to return the favor. 

   Onward, I wiggled down the tight space. Once I felt the hole open up, I flew downwards, without any footing or any way to protect myself. I yelped out when I hit the solid ground, my bones cried out, and everything went black as my eyes slipped closed.

   Loud shouts and a tight inclasp on my waist woke me from my slumber. My whole body hurt, particularly my arm. "Princess Audrey? Are you awake?" My body bumped with rhythm, was I on someones back? "W-What?" Everything felt weak.

   "Its okay princess, my name is Jake. I'm going to escort you to your awaiting plane." Jake. Jake.

   Screaming, I broke free of his grasp, hitting the ground once again face first. My injuries burning. Oh my god! I just let my boyfriend die! "Princess!" He called, "Please calm down!" I couldn't hear him, my family, boyfriend, home. It was all gone. I have nothing. I curled up, fake Jake sat next to me. "I need to get you on that plane Princess, we don't have much time, Peru leaders will be questioned and you'll be found." He urged. 

  He was right. It was my duty as Princess to carry on, I stood up, only to hiss in pain. A wildfire was running up and down my left arm. "Are you alright? I checked on you after your fall and you have a sprained arm, but other then a few bruises you sound be fine." He explained, like dealing with a 15-foot fall was something he's experienced. I glared, he made me feel like a child. 

   Fake Jake read my mind, laughing a little. "Trust me, I've gone through worse injuries." I blushed, he was a soldier, I was just being sensitive. He offered me a hand, which I took, and helped me steady my feet. The walk was long and awkward, Jake kept trying to make conversation, but I turned him down. I didn't feel like chatting, every time I blink I see the blood. 

   An exit soon came into view, which leaked out the light. Jake sniffed out his touch. "Were here." We lifted ourselves out the hole, my eyes tried to against the sun that was beginning to rise. He leads me to the plane, helping me onto the steps. "Well, guess this is goodbye." He smiled.

   "Bye...Thank you, for everything." I mumbled, hopping on and taking a seat onto the private jet. Saying goodbye to Jake wasn't nearly as hard this time. He was very kind for helping me, he didn't have to, but I miss MY Jake. The aircraft was nice. The seats were leather, and food and wine were stockpiled. Fit for a Princess. The treatment I never had, nor wanted. Laken wasn't very richly. I never had the need to travel either. 

   I clenched the expensive seats when the plane started takeoff and calmed myself down when we mellowed out. Sure I've only been on a plane few times, but something wasn't right. The pilots usually make a greeting or something, right? No. Don't get paranoid Audrey. Everything is fine. Still, not knowing makes me a little uncomfortable. 

   Hours passed by, and staring at my window gets pretty boring. When the 4th hour stuck, I wanted human contact. When the 7th hour passed, I have gone to the bathroom a total of 13 times. When 10 hours slugged by, I couldn't take it anymore.

   Not a single utter came from the pilot. Slowly, I unbuckled my belt, small steps to the front of the plane. I peeked in through the small gate, my knees got weak. Inside were two men, wearing Red Army uniforms. The original pilot laid dead and brushed off to the side. I jumped and almost gave myself away when they started talking. "Shes really quiet back there, did you muffle her as well?" One asked.

   "What? No, I thought you did." 

   "Dammit Paul, I'll go get her." This kicked started me awake. "HEY STOP!" I bolted to the back end of the plane and yanked a parachute off a hook. "SHIT PAUL COME HELP ME!" He commanded, attempting to grab me before I tossed open the emergency door. 

   My body rocked back and forth, fighting the rushing wind. What. The. Hell. I JUST JUMPED OUT OF A PLANE! It's okay. I'm okay. I've read about this somewhere before, I pull the shoot when I'm about 5000ft from the ground. I had time, looking around, the plane was out of sight, I must have lost them in the clouds. Below me was land, thankfully not water. It was a city of some sort, awesome! I could ask someone where I am and go from there. I pulled my strap, and the shoot flew out. The air in my lungs was yanked out as I was heaved upwards like a puppet. I clenched my eyes tight as I neared the awaiting found. I was covered like a blanket as the parachute landed on top of me. Solid ground. I'm alive, I'm actually alive. 


	2. Are you High?

   "Are you okay?"

   "Where did she come from?"

   "What the hell?"

   Quickly, I struggled to remove the pack, then bolted away from the crowd. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey I'm the princess from a place you've never heard of and I just jumped out of a plane to avoid being killed!' I dont think so. Finding my way to an empty alleyway tried to catch my breath. Holding my arm to my chest, it still was kinda sore. More pressing things were happening though, Red Leader  **knows** I'm here. It was scary. A man with that much power should have no problem hunting me down. I need to find somewhere to lie low, then I can escape the city.

   For the moment, I'm screwed. No money, no home, and no idea where I am. First things first, I need to find a safe place to sleep. And I wouldn't say an ally is exactly a safe spot. Holding my head up high, I left back onto the street. Heads turned my way, strange looks. Couldn't blame them though, my hair was a wreak and I was dressed in a sky nightgown. A park came into view, hopefully, there would be a comfy bench I could rest my head on. Mid excitement, I clashed shoulders with someone. "I'm sorry about that sir!" Turning to greet the group of three. 

   "It's alright." He smiled, soaked with an accent I've never heard before. He seemed kind enough, nows a good a time as ever to ask, right?

   "Um, where are we?" I blustered. It was so embarrassing to ask, but I really did need to know. 

   The one in blue snapped out at me, "Are you high?" He growled. Sighing, the green one elbowed him. Like he was used to such behavior. How annoying.

   "Were in London." He assured, trying to make up from the outburst his friend had given. London huh? England, I think? "What's your name?"

   "Au-" Wait, I can't tell them my real name! "T-Thanks for your help! I've got to go!" I dodged their seemly innocent questioned and pointed my thumb towards the back end of the park and rushed off. Huffing, I had successfully avoided them. Finding a bench, I leaned off uncomfortably. Nothing like a royal bed.

   Shine light shined through my eyelids as the sun started to come up early morning. God was it cold. I could see my breath in the morning air. Detaching my arms from my body, letting the warmth escape to stretch and pop my bones from my makeshift bed. My arm felt worse, it couldn't be good for my health to be sleeping in a public park. 

   I attempted to stand up, my nightgown got caught in a crack in the wood. "Come, on!" I groaned, trying to yank my grown free, only to have it rip. "Great..."I Mumbled. The little clothes I had on just ripped. Exploring the area seemed like a good idea if I ever needed to make a quick exit for any reason. 

   One of the boys I had seen yesterday caught my eye. The ginger, what was he doing standing out in the middle of the street? The quick conversation I had with them told me he was definitely not the smartest of the bunch. He was playing with his hair, unaware of the oncoming car that had zero signs of stopping. I darted foward, praying I would it in time. Using the pure force of my body, I pushed both of us out of the way. The car zoomed away, the ginger watched it drive off, and looked down at me. We were caught in an awkward situation, "Hi?..."

   I got off the man, who embraced me in a tight hug. "Y-You saved my beautiful face." He sobbed.

   "No problem?" It was strange to get a hug, it felt like its been ages. 

   "I'm Matt!" 

   I came up with a quick fib, "I'm Kate." Matt squealed. 

   "That's such a pretty name!" Thankfully, he bought it. "Are you homeless?" He asked, I almost choked, he was so forward. 

   Was it really that obvious? I mean, I've only talked to him a few times and he can just tell I'm homeless? Blushing, I answerer his question. "Um, how did he know?" I stumbled. 

   "Well, you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and it's ripped." I wanted to point out the fact that he was wearing the same outfit as well, but I kept my mouth shut. Matt was being nice, why should I rude? "You should come live with me!" Wow, am I glad I wasn't rude.

   "...What?" Was he joking? Playing some cruel prank or trick? Who invites a random stranger into their home?

   "You did save my life! And my face! How could I just live you out on the streets!? Twice it's getting cold out." Who was I to turn him down? It was getting cold. A roof and food are exactly what I needed. 

   "Ok...Where do you live?" 

   "Oh, our house is right down the street. Follow me!" He cheered. Our? Like a shared house? Does he have roommates? No doubt this is gotta cause some problems. The house was nice, it could use another coat of paint. At least it wasn't another Red Army trap, I hope. Matt tossed the door open and screamed inside. "Guys I'm home! And I brought a new roommate!" Dammit.

   "Roommate?! Matt what the fuck!" Some yelled back, the man I realized that asked me if I was high. The pounding of feet down the stairs. Matt sidestepped, inviting me inside. Both starred me up and down. "Really Matt? The homeless chick?" Wow, fuck you too.

   "Yeah, she WAS homeless." Matt pouted. I've never felt more out of place in my life. 

   The green one tried to plead with Matt. "This place is cramped enough as it is, we don't have the room." At least he was kinder then no eyes. Was he always this snappy or just being a jerk to me?

   This was getting out of hand. I didn't want to break up this friendship, I think? Were they friends or just assholes to each other? It was getting harder and harder to tell the difference. "Its okay Matt, I can j-"

   "NO!" Matt cried, " Kate saved my life today! The least I can do is give her a home!" 

   Edd sighed, "I'm Edd." Wow, they didn't dwell on the fact that Matt almost died, was it a regular thing? "And that is Tom." Edd introduced. Tom grunted in reply and took a long swig out of a flask. Like he was dealing with a chore and he needed to pre-game. 

   "Oh, well I'm Kate." Adopting my new fake name. 

   "Where is she even going to sleep?" Tom butted in, glaring at me like I just stole his new toy. What a child. It was a good question though.

   "She can sleep with me!" Matt cheered not understanding what that could mean out of context. I winced.

   "Tom slapped his head dramatically. "You two can't sleep in the same bed. The only place I can think of is the sofa." No way I could complain to that, a sofa is way better then a spider infested park bench.

   "Did you get that from saving Matt?" Edd asked suspiciously, pointing at my arm I didn't even realize I was retaining. My arm has seen better days, my wrist had turned an ugly purple from bruising. 

   "No...It was something else."  I mumbled I didn't really want to talk about it. Thankfully they got the hint and didn't press me on it, letting it go. 

   "Well, we should bandage it with proper supplies before it gets any worse." Edd shuggered. Nodding, he leads me upstairs to the bathroom. I didn't know anything about caring for injuries, but Edd seemed to know what he was doing. Did he do this a lot? 

   Once we got to the bathroom, he steadied me onto the side of the tub. "We should get you some clothes," Edd commented, pulling out supplies from the first-aid-kit. "TOM!" He yelled suddenly, I flinched at the sound when Tom stumbled into the bathroom doorway. 

   "Yeah? What is it Edd?" He hiccuped, was he drunk? At 10 in the morning? 

   "Can you go get a hoodie and jeans for Kate?"

   "What? Why do I have too?" Tom complained. Not that I blamed him, I wouldn't want to hand over my clothes to a stranger either. 

   "Because I'm busy, and I don't trust Matt." Edd reasoned, starting to carefully wrap my arm, not wanting to cause any unnecessary pain. Tom rolled his eyes, i think, and stalked off, following Edd's request.

  "Wait." I stopped him. "Don't you have to pop it back in place?" I asked confused.

   "It's not broken, just sprained." Edd reasoned, continuing his work. I blushed, I've never been hurt before, I thought it was out of its socket. Edd finished up and told me to wait for Tom to bring my clothes. 

   


	3. You Suck

   When Tom came back, he threw the clothes at me and slammed the door shut behind him and stormed away. Wow. He had given me just what Edd had told him too, a hoodie and jeans, nothing less and nothing more. The blue hoodie was unbelievably soft. I slid it on and hugged it closely, whereas this been all my life? This was 10x better then my nightgown. I do  **NOT** miss wearing dresses every day. This was heaven. Once I got Tom's clothes on, I opened the door, and Tom was right in my face, waiting for me.

   I jumped, falling backward, Tom grabbed my good arm and held me up. "Thank you" I heaved. He nodded, pushing a hairbrush into my arms forcefully. I'm just glad he didn't throw it at me.

   "Matt told me to give this to you." Then he was gone, again. I brushed my matty brown hair. Which took forever, I did jump out of a plane. Once I had straightened my locks out, I met the boys back downstairs in the living room. Tom saw me and avoided my eyes. Was he mad at me? I haven't been here for more then 24 hours, and one of my roommates already hates me. 

   Matt looked over at me, "Don't worry, Tom hates everyone till he gets to know them." Matt whispered. That doesn't sound like a very efficient way to make friends. Doesn't matter. I have to try anyway if I want to live here. 

   "Why?" I asked Matt, whispering back so he wouldn't hear us.

   "He had a bad experience with our old roommate, Todd." Ah, a history. Edd walked us outside to the car, and Matt called shotgun, trapping me with Tom in the back. The car was kinda small, but everything I once had makes everything seem small.

   "Where are we even going?" I asked. I basically just hopped in the back of the car because they were, no knowledge of where we could go going. 

   "So Kate." Tom spat. "Where did you come from?" He was clearly trying to catch me in a lie, he had no idea how deep that question really went. 

   "Oh...I lived in Peru my whole life, this is my first time being away from home."  I explained. Couldn't tell them that I'm from a royal family in a country that was just taken over.  

   "That's so cool!" Matt gushed. "What's it like there?" Way to throw me through a loop Matt. I've only been to Peru for like 10 minutes, so why not talk about Laken? Not like they would know the difference. 

   "It's so pretty. Nature runs wild, and the people are so kind and fair." I described. "It's peaceful." I sighed, I miss home. 

   Tom scoffed, "You got a boyfriend to go along with that paradise?" He asked sarcastically. 

   "I-I did...He's gone." Ever since I got here, I've been pushing Jake to the back of my mind, it wasn't something I wanted to talk about. Edd sensed how tense the car was getting, and changed the subject thankfully. 

   "Sounds like a wonderful place!" Edd smiled. "We should visit someday." Heh, if only that place was still around. 

   The mall wasn't far from the house, and we made it there in no time. "Wow..." The parking lot alone was huge, not even to mention the building that went along with it. Malls weren't a thing in Laken, and the amount o people here could make up our whole population. Edd went to the craft store to get some new paints for a project he was working on. Tom went to the skate shop.

  "Tom knows how to skateboard?" I asked it seemed like it fit his personality though.

   Matt laughed, "No, its the only place in the mall that doesn't yell at him for drinking." Ah, that sounds more like Tom. Matt dragged me to a store that I've never heard of and went through crop-tops, skirts, jeans, and basically everything on the shelves. 

   He wouldn't let me help pick out clothes, and forced me to watch. "Shouldn't I get a say on what I wear?" 

   "Nope!" Matt smiled, "I'm paying so I get to pick!" Can't argue with that, Matt seemed to know what he was doing. He filled his arms with clothes, he was like a child in a candy store. Once Matt got his fill, also known as taking everything off the racks. He shoved me a dressing room and gave me a little fashion show. 

   Looking at some of the things Matt wanted me to put on made me gag, "Hey Matt." I called over the dressing room door.

   "Yeah, Nate?" Nate? Did he forget my name? That's not even a girls name.

   "Why am I wearing a bathing suit? It's winter." No way I could put that on.

   "Because we might go swimming!" Wow, innocent much Matt? After about an hour, we settled on two skirts, three jeans, a sweatshirt, and a few T-shirts, much to my distaste, a crop-top. Thankfully, Matt let me do Womens shopping on my own.  

  "Should we meet up with Tom and Edd now?" I wanted to get out of here, I've never spent this much time or energy on clothes, I had people do that for me. 

   Matt nodded, "Yeah, let's go check out." My heart almost beat out my chest when I saw the final price. Sure as a Princess I got free stuff, but I had never seen the due amount. 

   "Matt, are you sure this is okay? I mean, we could put some stuff back." He shook his head in disapproval.

   "Nah, it's okay. Twice its Edd's card so don't worry about it."

   "What! That makes it worse!" I can't just live in their house and expect them to pay for me, I need a job. Wow, never thought I would need one. Life as royalty guaranteed that I would never have to work a day in my life. But I have to make this up to Edd and Matt somehow! And Tom I guess.

   Once we checked out, we met the other two in the food court. "You two buy enough junk yet?" Tom jeered. 

   "No!" Matt defended. "In fact, we need to come back tomorrow, we haven't even bought Kate makeup yet." Makeup? I don't think so.

   "Yeah, I think I'm good Matt, thanks though, we spent enough money today." Edd and Tom both offered to help with the bags, making the load to the car much easier. 

   "I'm kinda hungry." Edd started, guess while they were waiting they didn't actually eat at the food court. "Let's stop for food on the way back." Edd shrugged, looking around for any possible food places. 

   "There is a Red Robin and Denny's on the way," Tom commented.

    _Red?..._

"Kate? Are you okay?" Tom asked the only one who could see me as we sat in the back together. 

   "Please. J-Just take me home." I begged. Edd nodded, feeling like nothing else needed to be said. God, even the word makes me shiver up. As soon as the car came to a stop, I ran inside. During my dash, I hit my arm on the wall, but I didn't stop until I made it to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet, and dry gagged until everything in my stomach was empty. 

   I slid down the wall and cried into my knees, I fucking hate the Red Army. 

 

 

   ****************************************************************************

   "Princess! Ive been calling for 10 mintues!" I smiled, opening the door for Jake.

   "I told you, call me Audrey when were alone." 

   He laughed, shutting the door closed and locking behind him, things would go South if someone saw my guard kissing me. "And here I thought you didn't love me." Playfully I pushed him away.

   "We have been dating for 3 years." Jake ignored me and kissed me swiftly, not holding on long. 

   "Come on Princess, the Queen wishes to talk to you." He unlocked the door and lead me out;

   "The Queen! What an honor!" I joked, walking out and holding Jakes' hand. Mother and Father were very accepting of how our relationship, and even placed Jake as my personal guard. The only wish they had was that our relationship stays in the castle if word got out, bad things could happen. Jake also had to call me by my title in public. Jake lead me down the many hallways and passed the throne room where Mother and I had our meetings. "Jake we passed by Mother." 

   "Oh theirs not actually a meeting, I just wanted to take you out." What?

   "Jake, why didn't you just say that?"

   "Because it would ruin the surprise." Jake reasoned.

   "I think the surprise is well past spoiled." He took a cloth out his pocket and started to tie it around my eyes. If he was literally anyone else, others would think he was kidnaping me. 

   "I think I can make it ripe again." 

   "Make it ripe? Please tell me you did not just say that." He shushed me and blindly helped me around. When he finally took off the blindfold off, we were on the north wings balcony. We weren't allowed outside without at least 4 guards, but watching the sunset with Jake alone was worth it, even if it was still inside the castle. "Jake...This is..Beautiful." The red mixed in with the yellow coming over the mountains. 

   He took out a blanket, "Glad you think so because the well ripe surprise isn't over yet." I giggled, he brought out a picnic basket. "This is normal people food," Jake said, pulling out two sandwiches.

   "Normal people food?" I asked.

   "Yeah." He said. "You know, not made by private chefs, no fancy appetizers, or zero carb diets." I grabbed one of the sandwiches and eyed it. "Everything you see here was made by Moi." 

   Hesitantly, I unraveled the plastic wrap and took a bite. "Oh my god, Jake this is amazing!" Cumbs easpcaped the cornor of my mouth. "You made this?!" He blushed, guess he didn't expect that I would like it so much. "Can you make these for me every day!? I can't go another day without this in my life!"

   Jake laughed at my dramatics. "You can't live without Tuna? Fine, I can make these, if you're my assistant in the kitchen." 

   I shoved at him, "I think we can manage that."

   "Audrey, I love you."

   "I love you too Jake." Our lips closed in, and his eyes flew open, pushing me away.

   "Ew! Audrey, your mouth tastes like tuna!" He gagged.

   I narrowed, glaring at him. "That's your fault, Jake!" I defended. "And you ruined the moment!" 

   Jake smirked, "You still love me." Kissing me again. 


	4. Trip to be Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but the next one in my drafts is much longer!

   Obnoxious pounding on the bathroom door jolted me awake. Huh, feels like I've spent more time in this bathroom then anywhere else in the house. "Kate? Can you let me in?" It was Tom, what did he want? How long have I been in here?

   Hesitantly, I unhinged the lock. Not like I could trap myself in here forever. Tom stepped in, making me take a hop back, it was kinda cramped in here. "Kate, what's going on? You have been in here for hours."

   I wished so badly that I could tell him the truth, spill out all the feelings to someone, anyone. "I-I'm just...Thinking about home." I used my words carefully, not letting anything important slip, no matter how much I wanted someone to talk to. 

   Tom nodded, maybe he understands where I'm coming from. "Why did you leave?" I glared up at him, letting him know a line had been crossed and he put his hands up in fake surrender. "Okay, I get it. You don't want to talk about it." Damn right. "I'm going to the bar later for a gig, and you could use a distraction, why don't you join me?" He offered. A bar? A place where people drink? Couldn't hurt to watch him play. Whatever he plays.

   The sentence alone sounded scripted and rehearsed. Edd must have put him up to this. But it was something. "Yeah, sounds fun." I grinned.

   "So, are you going to wear my clothes, or are you going to use your new ones?" He asked, lifting up one of the shopping bags.

   "Oh, um, sure." No, not really. His clothes were  _so_ comfortable. Not that I could say that out loud. Once again, I found myself alone when Tom had left. Matt and I spent so much time in the mall today, it was only a matter of time till it got dark. Settling on my white hoodie and black jeans. God, these clothes were awesome! Matt has a sweet style.

   Gathering myself, I headed downstairs, only to run into Matt. "You're wearing that!" Matt shouted dramatically. What? Now I'm confused, he picked these clothes out for me. "You can't wear white to a bar!" 

   "Why not?" What's wrong with my jacket, does it not match?

   Matt groaned, pulling me to the couch. "Forget it, just let me do  your hair!" He cried excitedly. I just let him do whatever, it would be fruitless to even try and stop him when he's set on something. Soon enough, Matt tied my hair up. 

   "Looks pretty, Matt!" He smiled, brightly. Like his innocence lights up to the room. I think I'll wear my hair up more often. 

   After chatting with Matt, Tom and I got into the awaiting car. "Can you drive on the way back, I'm probably gonna get smashed." Drive, me? I've never driven a car in my life! I've always had my own private drivers.

   "I don't know how to drive..." I blushed, is it a common thing for people to know how to drive? 

   "Really?" Tom asked, the keys rattling in his hand. Sheepishly, I nodded, too embarrassed to confirm vocally. "Don't worry about it." He shrugged off. "It's not too far of a walk, Edd can pick us up."

   Starting the walk down the street, I shifted closer to Tom. It's not that I'm scared. I've just, never walked outside without guards. It took some getting used too. "Are you cold?" Tom asked.

   Oh, so that's what he thought. Yeah, cold, not scared. The bar was nothing like I expected it to be. It was dark and barely lit. Shady, and not anywhere I've ever been before. "Let's go in." Bold Statment Tom. Bold. Inside was even worse, it was dirty, smelly, and filled with men over 40. Gross.

   Tom got us a seat at the bar, he had no problem ignoring the crowd around us. "Two of the usual Rachel." Two shots slide down the top, Tom caught both and handed me one. Hard liquor, never had it. Unless red wine counts. 

   "Cheers!" Tom drowned his drink in one gulp. bottoms up I guess. The foul taste hit my tongue, I gaged and wanted to spit it out. Instead, I guarded my courage and hastily swallowed. Tom laughed at me, guess my face showed exactly how I felt. Never doing that again.  

   "Laugh all you want." And that he did. Along with a few others who had seen. 

   "I've got to start my rounds," Tom explained, stalking off and disappearing into the mob of drunks. He was right at home.

   Why am I even here? I don't belong in a place like this. "You okay." I looked over the bar to meet eyes with middle-aged women, this must be Rachel. I could be asking her the same thing. Her face was bright red, and the bags told me she needed a well-deserved nap. 

   "Yeah. I think so." 

   She raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

   "No...I'm not okay, I owe my friends for giving me a home and buying me clothe-" I rambled, completely losing focus of what was even going on.

   "Slow down! If you're looking for pay, the bar is hiring." She recommended, does look like she could use some help.

   I didn't want to spend any more time here then I needed too, but this job could help pay back Edd. Tom works here, and so does Rachel, so I wouldn't be alone. "How do I apply?"

   "Well, other places would have their managers set up an interview, but I'm so desperate for help that if you get here at 6 pm, we can start your training." Rachel said with a smile. That was easy! I can pay Edd back in no time. 

   The stage light decked down, greeting that a performance would start. Tom stepped on, carrying a bass, and took a seat on the stool. I had no idea what tune he was singing, but it was amazing. Playing a few songs for the night, he said his goodbyes and went to collect his money from Rachel. "Good job tonight Tom." Rachel complimented. 

   "Yeah, yeah, wheres my free shots?" Rachel nodded, handing him 75 dollars, then slid him another drink. "Wheres the other one?" He snapped.

   Rachel waved her finger like a parent, "Ah, ah, ah. One was given to Kate, and you had one before you started. You only get three."  Tom rolled his eyes but didn't waste his drink. "Don't worry Tom. Kate will get 3 shots of her own, bet you she won't chug em."

   Tom was a little taken back. "Your gonna work here?"

   "I need a job, right?" Tom mumbled something under his breath. Better to just dismiss it as tipsy speaking. "Let's go home Tom," I said, it was already almost 12 and I don't think my nose could take much more of this. Helping him out, Rachel waved goodbye. "Are you okay to walk home?" I asked. "Or should I just call Edd?"

   Scoffing, "Please, I've only had 2 shots, it takes at least 6 to feel anything, and that's pushing it." I'll take his word for it. Details are not needed. "Matt and Edd are always asleep when I get home from work, and there is nothing to eat. Wanna grab a bite."

   "I coud go for some food." I'm glad that no words were needed to be said for us to go to Denny's.


	5. Denny's

We were the only people in the Denny's, so we were seated right away. "I didn't know you played bass, was it your guitar you were using?" Tom grinned, happy that I brought up his passion.

"Nah, Susan is at the house, I would never take her to such a place." He bragged.

"Susan?" He named his bass Susan? He took a sip out of his water. 

"Yep, Susan." The waiter strolled over, greeting us.

"Hey, welcome to Denny's, what can I get for you?" She asked, completely unenthused.

Without even looking at his menu, he ordered right away, knowing what he wanted. "I'll get the American Meal with a coffee," Tom ordered, handing the menu back. Coffee? Was he trying to sober up? Good.

"I will get the Tuna sandwich." She nodded and wrote down what we wanted. Now that she was gone, the table was silent. Any topic to strike up would be perfect right about now. "Whats you favortie color?" Did I really just ask that? How childish could I be?

Tom stifled a laugh, covering it with a fake cough. Smooth. "It's blue. Dark blue." He spoke. Pointing to his hoodie. "What about you."

"White, the color white goes along with everything." Soon, the food came back. Tom dug in, as did I. The Tuna wasn't nearly as good as Jake's. We finished up, Tom paid for our meal and we walked the rest of the way. 

Once we got home, I fell into a deep sleep on the sofa. 

************************************************************************************

Bacon and toast swilled the morning air, enhancing me from my dreams in a trance. Rubbing the sleepiness my eyes I sat up. Matt was dancing in the kitchen with Edd over the stove. "Hey, Kate." Edd greeted. "Howd you sleep? You were out kinda last night." Edd asked, handing me some freshly made coffee.

"I sleep okay. I got a job at Rachel's bar." 

"That stinky dive bar?" Matt scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Rachel offered me a job," I explained. Matt sighed, he obviously didn't want me working there, but I needed this. 

"Heres some breakfast." Edd grinned, handing me a plate. "Enjoy!" The flavor exploded in my mouth.

"Damn Edd! This is amazing!" I gushed. It tasted like something my old private cooks used to make. Edd has some serious talent!

"Thanks, Kate! Nobody here ever likes my cooking." Edd glared over at Matt who was inhaling his food, but he didn't seem to notice. Tom came down, enhanced by breakfast and sat down.

"Hey, Tom, how did you sleep?" 

"Eh." Okay. Good enough, guess that's the best I'm gonna get. "So, what are we doing today?" Tom and I didn't have work till 6, maybe Edd and Matt know how to pass some time. 

Edd scratched the back of his head like he was unsure how to tobreak bad news. "We actually got tickets to go to a concert months ago, I'm sorry." He explained. 

"What? Don't be sorry!" I brushed off, but it is gonna suck to be by myself.

"Oh good." He seemed relieved, did he really think I was gonna be upset? "We were waiting on Tom, and now that he's awake we gotta go, there's a spare key under the mat."

Tom's eyes went wide, his mouth full of food, "W-wait! I'm not d-!" Edd dragged him away from the table anyway, slamming the door behind them. I was alone again.

I took a shower and changed into some jeans and a nice button up for my first day. Still have quite a few hours till work, I sat down to watch some Tv. Halfway through my show, I felt something furry rub my legs, or rather someone.

A cat? Edd never told me they owned pets. I left him stiff my hand in greeting, then cautiously put him on my lap. I giggled as he licked at my hands. The little bell had read Ringo. It wasn't long before I drifted off. 

"Kate." I pushed the figure away, "Kate get up." Groggily I rubbed at my eyes. It was Tom? "You don't wanna be late, right?"

Yawning, I straightened my spline out. "Yeah, I guess." The Ringo was gone. 

"Well, let's get going then." Tom reasoned. How long was I sleeping? And did they not end up going to the concert?

"Hey, you guys are back early," I mentioned. His temples frowned in.

"Edd and Matt got us kicked out for trying to sneak backstage." Sounds like them. Unlike our other trip to the bar, this one was filled with laughter and conversation. Rachel greeted us at the door. "Tom your a little late so you gotta hop onstage, Kate, follow me."  Nodding, I followed my new boss to the back, where an apron and nametag were waiting for me on a hook.

"After our talk yesterday, I went ahead and made your tag." She explained, telling me that I need to be wearing it at all times while I'm working. "All you have to do is wait tables, do you know how?"

Thinking back, I used to serve people in town so they could get to know their royal family, this couldn't be much different. Guess its kinda the same deal. "For the most part."

"Good enough for me."Rachel shrugged. "By the way, the way, the reason I can never get any waitress, is because people here can get, kinda..." Red flags, red flags everywhere. "So if you get uncomfortable, or in any trouble, call over Gary." She pointed over to a large man with an angry frown on his face, sitting at the front. "He's the bars bodyguard, he'll help you."

Never thought I would have a bodyguard again. After a few tips and tricks, she sends me to my first table, under the supervision, of course, to give me notes on what to improve on. "Hello, can I take your order?" It was a friendly couple, the women started from the menu.

"Ill have the blue moon, he'll have the light."

"Okay, that will be out soon." Smiling, I gave the ticket slip to Rachel, who prepared their drinks, and sent me back to give them their orders. Tom had kept playing throughout the night. After getting it right and making a few mistakes, Rachel got back to her work and left me alone. I even learned how to effectively get through the crowds without tripping. Something felt off about the next group that had come in. The three men took a seat in the booth in the back.

I didn't like it, trying the avoid the whole table. Rachel kept giving me looks, gesturing her head towards them. Guess I don't have a choice. "Hello, my name is Kate, can I take your order?"

"Yeah sweety, well take whatever strongest." He smirked, looking me up and down. I made sure that Gary was still there.

I forced a welcoming smile, "Anything else?" Hopefully, the answer is just no. 

"Just your number." He winked. I couldn't do anything but hold my tongue. Sticking my pen back in my apron. Walking back to the bar, he smacked my butt. I froze. He...touched me? Bitting the inside of my cheek, I just gave Rachel their order.

"That's Tony, a regular. He and his gang were who I warned you about. If they become too much, get Gary." Didn't she just see what happened? Did she not care? I took the drinks back over to Tony and ignored his flirting.

I just want my shift to be over.


	6. You Don't Always get What you Want

Tom collected his pay, along with his free shots and we left for home. "How was your first day?"

"Oh, g-good." Even thinking about Tony made me greatly uneasy. "I just didn't l-like a table." The thoughts of Tony flashing back to mind. His gross flirting, and the way he touched me. 

"Why?" Tom wanted details, not that I wanted to explain them.

"They just creeped me out." Tom clenched his fists

"Was it Tony?" He spat, was he angry at me, for not sticking up for myself? 

"H-" Tom angrily cut me off

"That scumbag has been bothering females in that bar for as long as I can remember, including Rachel. He's the whole reason why we have Gary." Tom growled, under his breath, he hunched insults. Tom really hates Tony. Nobody gave me any issues other then a few flirts sent my way. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." That was all that needed to be said. We got into the house and we filled into the kitchen. Nabbing a snack and settling on the sofa. Wincing as Tom plopped down next to me. 

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Tom, are you kidding? It's 12 am." I did not want to watch a movie, sleep was on the brain. 

"So? Zombie Pirates from hell is awesome!"

"Awesome enough to watch this late?" Smiling as he put the desk in the player, then flew back to his spot. 

"Yep!" Right away I knew it was a horror movie, well, you see something new every day. When the first scare hit the screen, as cheesy as it was, I yelped. Tom laughed at me. "Please don't tell me you're actually scared?"

Me? Scared? No way. Another scare, another jump. A holler left my throat and this time I grabbed whatever was closed to me, which was Tom's arm. I let go, knowing it wasn't some random pillow. "You know when people get scared its good to find comfort any way you can." How cryptic.

"How would you know, Tom? Scared?"

He scoffed, "No, I have a heart of stone." Oh, I'm sure.

I did not like the way I awoke. My body was thrown at a strange angle. Tom was nowhere to be found, it wasn't helping that Matt was bouncing up and down on the sofa, close to crushing me. "Wake up! Wake! Its already past noon!" 

Well, Matt, someone had to work last night. Pushing Matt away, I knew that I needed to shower. It was gross, that's what I get for sleeping in my work clothes though. Once I cleaned myself, Matt instead that he'd play with my hair, which I let him do. "So, what do you wanna do today?" Matt asked, running a brush in my messy, wet, slop on my hair.

"Why are you asking me?" Edd and Tom trickled in and joined us in the living room. 

"Because it's only fair, you and Tom have the day off," Edd added his two cents. Since when did we have the day off?

"Rachel is sick, so the whole bar is closed for the night," Tom answered, understanding my confusion. 

Edd piped in an idea, "Let's have a picnic! It's really nice outside!"

"YAY!" Matt cheered! Yanking my hair while he celebrated, I let it go. His happiness is adorable.

"We do need to pack though, so I'll go get the drinks!" Edd volunteered, running out, keys in hand.

"We need the perfect blanket!" A blanket, thanks for splitting up the work Matt. 

"Guess we're on food duty." Tom groaned, slumping towards the kitchen. I followed behind, nothing else I could help with. 

Tom pulled out some chips from the drawer, and I got bread from sandwiches. "What type of sandwichs should we make?"

"Tuna." 

"Is that your favortie food or something?" Tom asked, getting out needed supplies. 

"Yes, my boyfriend used to make it for me."

...

Why did I say that? We finished making the food, without talking. Maybe it was better that way. Matt picked out the 'perfect' blanket, and Edd arrived with the drinks. We piled into the car, and I sat in the front with Edd. 

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Audrey." Why won't he go away? "Audrey, I already know. Please, just open the door." Did he know? Why wasn't he freaking out like I was?! "Princess I have a key, if you don't open up, I'll let myself in." His voice was soft, an smooth. It wasn't a threat, just a warning.

My face never left the pillow as my door opened and closed. The weight of my bed shifted as Jake took a seat. "Audrey please, Talk to me."

What was there to talk about, he already knows. "Jake, you know what I'm going to say." I choked. He wiped my tears away with his thumb. 

"Audrey, I don't care that your getting married."

"You should care!" I sobbed, he didn't care I was being handed to some rich slob? "I thought you loved me!" Was he just using me to get extra bonus!?

Jake sneered, "Of course I love you! But we both knew this was coming!" He trailed off, ashamed. "Your apart of the royal monarch. I can't provide you with support and meet your needs!" 

"Who cares? Jake, I love you. I don't love Prince Kenneth. I don't wanna marry him! I don't love him! I love you! Please, Jake, d-don't do this to me." I hiccuped. 

Jake stood up, detaching away. "You don't always get what you want."

********************************************************************************************************************

The parking lot was almost empty, bare of any other people, which should make for a peaceful lunch. Edd took his time picking out the perfect spot. Not to far from the car and not to close to the bathroom, just under the sun.

"Kate, could you grab the food out the back? Well, go find a spot in the grass." Edd instructed. I unlocked the trunk, and because of Edd's terrible driving, all the food had spilled over. Thanks, Edd.

A red, busted up car pulled up in the space next to us, alarms went off. An empty parking lot, kinda strange they would squish themselves next to us. I almost coughed up a lung when the two men from the plane stepped out.


	7. One Bad Day after Another

I didn't make the same mistake twice and took off running. Then I was split. Should I run towards the bench where the boys were? If I did they might find out about why I'm on the run and that cant happen. I'm, not exactly an athletic either, and these two are trained. I can't keep running forever, so a plan must be put into action. "Princess stop!" One called as if I would listen to them. A gunshot. Did they really just try and shoot me in a public park! Oh my fucking god, they're trying to kill me. I'm gonna die. I'm not going to die to protect my title. So I turned my direction towards the boys. Go faster. Faster. Faster.

Another shot, barely missing my foot this time. They aren't trying to kill me, they are trying to kidnap me. Is that better or worse? Edd and the others came into view, and I chased over. "Hey, Kate." Matt smiled, then looked around confused. "Wheres the food?"

"Why are you so out of breath?" Tom questioned, I checked if they were still following me, gone.

"D-Didn't y-y-you guys hear that?" I huffed, how could they not hear two loud gunshots!?

"Hear what? Kate, what's going on?" Edd asked, checking over me to make sure I wasn't hurt or anything. Telling them I could have been kidnapped was a mistake, they would ask why, and that's not a question I wanna hear right now. 

Tom gave me a worried look, an expression I've never seen on him before. "Kate, tell us what's going on. Are you alright?"

"...Yes, I'm okay, just thought I saw, someone from home." I felt like I'm being watched. Although they clearly didn't buy it, even Matt, they left it alone. That didn't stop them from giving me slide looks to make sure I was okay when they thought I couldn't see them. Tom makes pretty good Tuna.

Matt pushed my hair and made me a few flower crowns, and Tom played his bass, Susan, for us. Edd helped set everything back. The red car was gone.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Jake was longer my private guard. Mother and Father thought it caused, conflict. To be replaced with mindless drones who said whatever they thought I want to hear. I miss Jake.

Prince Kenneth was a total fool, didn't care about anything or anyone other then himself. An asshole who only wanted to get his dick wet. Kenneth has been married 4 times, and he's only 19. A lot of pressure was put on me to make this marriage work. Kenneth insisted I don't call him by his name, only Prince Kenneth, or Master. Which ended with a kick to the balls.

Kenneth's parents only made things worse, pressing that we get married and have children as soon as possible. An attempted to get Kenneth to settle down, and understand his duties that come with being a prince. I think they were tired of having a new daughter every other month. Like tying the knot would make him stay. 

"Princess Audrey, when will we be having offsprings?"

"We're not even married yet, Ken." I rolled my eyes, we have known each other for a day, and he already talking about kids? 

He wagged his finger at me, like a parent to a toddler. "Ah, Ah, Ah, Prince Kenneth or M-"

I cracked my knuckles, "If you say Master I'm gonna hurt you." I growled.

He smirked, not at all intimate. I couldn't really hurt him even if I wanted too, guards watched our every moment. And I really wanted to. "As we are part of the Monarch, we must convince a family to protect our people." My people.

I hate this guy. "You already have kids, you don't need another that you don't care for. No such thing will happen until we're married by next year." He glared, before stomping away. His many guards close behind.

***********************************************************************************************************************

I was almost used to sleeping and waking up on the lumpy sofa. This bed was a major upgrade, and by the covers of the comfoters, I have an idea about whose room I was in. Why was in Tom's room? Throwing the Ska blankets off, I couldn't help but look around. I've never been in Tom's room before. The walls were stacked with band posters, and stray DVD's were littering the shelves. The room smelt strongly of nail polish and cleaner. Did he clean his room or something? Tom's usual smell was vanilla and Smirnoff. I don't like this new Tom smell. "Hey. do you mind?"

Tom crawled out from the sheets that I had thrown the floor."Tom?" What was he doing on the floor? "What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" He asked. "Yesterday, once we got to the car, you just freaked out, you had a panic attack." Is that why I can't remember anything. "You were really scared about something, you begged me not to leave you alone." Oh right. Guess I'm more frightened of the Red Army then I thought I was.

"I'm really sorry about making you sleep on the ground, Tom."

"You didn't make me do anything." Laughing, bad sign. "Last night you came into my room and just laid down." Please tell me he's making this up. "I tried talking to you but you couldn't even form a sentence, so I just slept on the floor." 

How could I even reply to that? Actions speak louder then words right? I embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank you." In more depth, thanks for putting up with my bullshit. 

"Yeah, yeah, you would have done the same." He spoke.

"Of course, but did you clean your room?"

He shrugged. "I did have company over."

I hope he never cleans again, not only was he bad at it, bottles all over the floor. I miss his regular smell.

"Campany? Am I that special or just another roommate?"

"Eh, you deserve the royal treatment." Royal treatment? This was way better then the royal treatment. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Edd wasn't making food this morning, so we settled for cereal. We didn't exactly get time to eat before Rachel called Tom, requesting we came in early to clean and open up. A local customer had made last minute reservations for a party. The only local I could think of was Tony. I was so tempted to call in sick. 

"It's too early for this shit." Tom moaned. "Who has a fucking party at 10 am? What a loser." Sounds like Tony. We left a note for Matt and Edd so they wouldn't worry when the awoke and found us gone.

Rachel's bar is exactly how we left it, nasty. Not to mention packed to the brim with bums. "About time!" Rachel snapped, shoving my apron into my arms and pushing Tom towards the stage.

I stumbled over to a table, which was difficult. It was almost like a club when it was only really a shitty dive bar that reeked of sadness and drunk idiots. My hunch about Tony was correct, when I was on my third table, he grabbed my wrist. "Hey, Princess." Princess?... Calm down. It's only a pet name, he doesn't know. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

I yanked my hand back, glaring at Tony. "I work here, you know that Tony."

"Just trying to get yall talking, your voice is music to my ears."

He took a large step closer. Tony was a big dude, I felt kinda claustrophobic. "Leave me alone Tony." All my attention was on putting distance between me and this creep and figuring out if punching him was worth getting fired for, I didn't even hear the background music stop. 

"Don't pretend as you don't like it Princess, stop being a fucking tease."

Tom threw himself at Tony, shoving him in the chest, forcing him back. "She said to leave her alone." He snapped.

Tony let out a deep throaty laugh, the surrounding crowd joining in, trying to egg on a potential bar brawl. "Yeah, did little Princess tell you that?"

"No, she told  **you** that, go the fuck away Tony."

Tony shoved Tom back, who had to catch himself. I'm sure Tom could handle himself, but if it could be helped, I really didn't want a fight to break out. "I'm not gonna listen to a skinny pussy who plays the ukulele." The partygoers let out a childish OOO.

"Everyone looks skinny to you Tony, you're the size of a fucking whale." This pushed Tony over his very short fuse and punched Tom square in the face. The herd cheered as Tom punched back, twice the force. The mass circled around, keeping me from intervening. "STOP! TOM! PLEASE!"I felt so worthless, Tom needed my help. Tony had pinned Tom on the ground, using his full mass to keep him down while he beat his face in. "Stop! Tony stop! You're hurting him!" Tony snickered, backhanding me away.

"Kinda the point princess." Tom let out an ungodly snarl, his regular black eyes I've grown used to change to a dangerous purple. With unknown force, he kicked Tony off him, sending him flying.

Gasping, Tony was knocked out cold. Tom came and checked on me. "Ka-Kate, are you hurt?" He frantically looked at the red handprint sporting on my cheek. 

"Me? Are you okay? You just had your face bashed!"

"This is nothing, my old roommate and I would make this look like child's play." Does he get into fights like this all the time? 

Rachel had wiggled her way through the alcoholics and day drinkers. "What. The. FUCK TOM!" She screamed, looking over at Tony's limp body. "He's a paying customer! You can't just beat the shit out of him!"

"Are you kidding! He just sexually assaulted Kate!" Tom yelled, glaring down at Rachel.

"You think I don't know that!" Rachel reasoned. "He's a local! You can't attack him!"

"If Gary was doing his damn job this wouldn't have happened! If Tony isn't banned right now, I'm leaving!"

"Fine! Get out! You two are fired!" She screeched, pointing at the door. Tom grabbed my hand and lead me out the drive bar and past the pack of onlookers, giving Rachel the finger on the way. 

Once we got out the dully lit building, I got a better look at Tom's face, and couldn't help but cry. He had a terrible split lip, a start of a black eye, and scratches that trailed from his nose down to his neck. "Tha-Thank you...Thank you."

He grabbed me, hugging me. "Tom, you've d-done so much for me, I can t-thank you enough." He smiled, I swear he's never looked so handsome. Handsome. Never thought I would see someone other then Jake that way. 

"Seeing you unharmed is thanks enough." I didn't realize how close we had gotten to each other until our lips connected. He latched his arms around my waist. It was nothing like Tony's, it was welcoming. I liked it. I kissed him eagerly, this is something I never knew I wanted from Tom.


	8. Cheater

The house just felt different when we arrived, our hands interlocked. I really didn't want to sleep alone again on the sofa. "You can sleep upstairs with me." Tom offered, reading my mind. Guess he's had his fair share of sleepless nights. The normal smell of Tom's room returned, getting rid of the overpowering cleaners. I was surprised when Tom got onto the bed with me. "Is it okay that I sleep up here?" What a gentleman.

It was more then okay, "How could I kick you off your own bed?" He smirked, wrapping his arms around me and toppling backward. Was I as stiff as I felt? Tom cuddled close and kissed me lovingly, I lightly pushed him back so I could get a word in, our noses touching. Were we moving to fast? A short time ago he didn't even like me and now we're making out in his bedroom. "Tom?" He huffed in reply, letting know I was heard.

"What does this make us? What are we even doing?" This was crazy, and super cliche. Man saves the girl from another man, then make out. What is this, a teen movie? Tom departed himself and held my hand.

"Kate, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I don't know Tom, your asking for a bit much." He groaned at my dramatics, "But for you, I think I can make an exception."

"Oh, I'm so lucky." Tom bragged. 

Waking up in the morning was dreadful. I'm not a morning person, but Tom's warmth by my side is something I can get used to. He had a lazy arm slung around me, hanging halfway off the bed with a small trail of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. Cute.

When Edd and Matt found out about us, they were really understanding, and kinda knew it was coming. Just good to know that they weren't going to kick me out. Tom had found a new gig at a new bar, which wasn't nearly as bad as Rachel's. I soon got hired theirs by the owner, Nick. Tom wasn't super happy that I was working in another shady place, but it was fun working there with him. Sure we got the few jerks every once and a while, but jerks like they are unavoidable, and that's just life. I wasn't gonna leave my boyfriend of 2 months alone, even though he's done just fine without me for years. 

I opened up to Tom, course leaving a few details out. I told him about Jake. How much I loved him, and how I thought I wouldnt love anyone else again, and that Jake wasnt arund anymore. Telling Tom these things was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I made sure he knew that he was not a rebound. I love Tom, and he means everything to me. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Not much time was left, Kenneth and I were to be married by next week, and because I am the female, I would have to leave my home and family behind and travel with him. I'm being forced to say goodbye to my home, parents, and Jake. The only way the contract between our parents would be void was to catch him cheating, which shouldn't be too hard. Ken is a manwhore, and you would think it was easy, but he knew I'm trying to wiggle my way out of this, and he's covering his dirty tracks. Even Kenneth can't hide forever, he'll slip up. It made it worse that. Jake was still not talking to me. I missed him.

"Princess Audrey?" One of my guards spoke. "Your mother requests your presence." Nodding, I made my way to the throne room.

"Audrey? How are you?" She greeted formally, a pleasant smile on his face.

"I'm good Mother, you called for me?"

She nodded, "Yes, your father won't be coming back from Canda for another two weeks, and asks that I meet up with him." She explained. "But I will only do so if you are okay with keeping up with your duties."

I will be alone? Can I even manage that long? "Yeah, I can do that Mother." What else could I say? No Mother, you can't leave to help Father in a foreign country to prevent a lack of trade. 

Mother grinned, happy that I agreed. "Thank you, Audrey. Can you have the guards send up my bags? Bailey should have packed them already." 

Saying goodbye to my Mother wasn't very hard, as she often goes on this trips to keep the peace, but they have never been gone at the same time. I headed to the royal bedroom to command that Bailey and the guards bring Mother's backs down, only to find the room empty. No bags packed, and clothes laid out on the bed. "Bailey?" 

Where was she? She didn't finish her work? How dare she?! Leaving everything behind when the Queen is going to Canada. "Guards!" I yelled many came running. 

"Yes, Princess?" The commander asked.

"Find Ms. Bailey, and tell her to get these backs packed!" I snapped, pointing off, they nodded and rushed away. Guess I'm under more stress then I thought. Mother walked in, confused. 

"What was that all about?"

"Bailey skipped out, she needs to be found." 

"Audrey, maybe she got caught up in her other chores, there is still time." The Queen smiled and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it." 

Maybe she was right, it wasn't that big of a deal. The bags will be packed and my Mother will be back before I know it. A guard, the one that I had yelled at, ran in, "Princess!"

"Yes?..." Did he find Bailey?

"Its Prince Kenneth, he was in the garden with Bailey"


End file.
